Her Ending
by Lorezen
Summary: What became of the smartest witch of her age. The ending of the Golden Trio's brains. I suck at summaries.  DM/HG - Draco/Hermione - Dramione


The rain fell that day, everything was grey, literally. From the blinds of the windows where the parade would pass by, to the very sky. Nothing was bright. Everyone was mourning. Even me. No one talked, no one greeted anyone. Everyone was somber, I was simply broken hearted. People mourned the death of the mind of the Golden Trio, The Golden Girl, Hermione wife. She died saving the world a second time. This time from a neuro-biological world died saving the world from a super strain of an ebola virus that merged with the meningococemia, the Enemma-V strain, but she developed a cure. She died the muggle way. But she was still hailed a hero on both worlds. She was the last casualty, and the most celebrated. She saved a lot of lives, both muggle and magical. She even saved me.

I remembered what she said as she went out of the door the last time I saw her. "I'll be back honey. I'll fix you." She was going out of my quarantined room, without a mask. I can't help but break down and cry as I remembered that. That very same day, I was given a twenty-four hour sentence. I didn't have more. And that very same day, she found the cure. A good twenty kind. With a note attatched to its container._ "Let my husband try the cure first. It's a win win situation either way." _And beside it was her cold body. She developed a much stronger strain, too strong for the cure. But she cured everyone else.

Tears continued to flow down my face, like the droplets of pain that fell from the sky. Even the earth mourned the death of the only person tht I truely loved. I looked in front of me and I saw the rain soaked coffin she was in. Her white dress soaked wet by the relentless rain, her hair limp because of the water's embrace. She looked like a goddess put to sleep. Magic did her something good after all. It restored the perfection that was destroyed by the disease she killed oh so thoroughly. "Hermione." I whispered as I reached out to her, holding her hand for the last time. She had a smile painted on her face, the same smile that I saw every day for seven whole years. I grabbed her left hand and looked at her weding band. "I love you." I whispered as I placed her hand back.

I felt somebody behind me, and the next thing I know, Harry Potter was patting my back. "It's okay mate, we won't lose her." He said with glassy eyes. Even he wasn't believing the words that came out of his mouth. "Thanks mate." I said as I walked ahead agian. "He's really depressed. He must really love her so much." I heared Ron said when he came up to Harry, I heared it through his sobs. I knew I wasn't the only one that was hurting, I knew I wasn't the only one that lost a piece of humanity, of sanity. I wasn't the only one that lost her. But I can't face that fact now, I have to grasp her death first. I have to grasp the reality I can't take.

The parade seemed to last a split second. The next thing I knew, we arrived at the cementery. The time had arrived. She had to go. The funeral was soaked, and so will she be when we're going to put her down. "We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to this fine young woman who died at a very young age of twenty-seven. A very beautiful woman who could have had a very wonderful, colorful life ahead of her. But she chose to become the last of the greatest genocide to save us all. She developed both the cure and the vaccine for it, but it cost her her life. She sacrificed herself to save us." The priest said without further ado. He went on about her life, about what he knew about her. About a girl that was uknown to him.

Before we knew it, he was done. Everyone was giving their last respect to her. Putting down roses on top of her. I was the las one to do so. I grabbed all of the roses and put them in between her two hands, making her clasp them like a boquet of snow white roses, just like the one on our wedding day. I placed my own rose on top of the white ones before I laid down her hand. I put down my blood red rose on top. I lowered my face so close to her. My white blonde hair brushing against her closed eyes, such a contrast against her ebony black lashes. I put my mouth beside her ear and whispered my goodbye. "Darling, I love you. I can't wait to see you." I said before I pulled up and kissed her temple. A tear felll down and landed on her face, it looked like she was crying. I wiped it away, a small smile tugging on my lips. "Don't worry darling I won't think of leaving them alone." I added before I bent down and kissed her rose red lips for the last time.

"Daddy, can I see mommy one more time?" A voice asked as something tugged on my soaked clothes. I looked down and saw a head full of golden brown hair. "Cassie look at me." I said softly, making the little girl raise her head to look me in the eye. Her big bright brown eyes stared right at me. "Daddy please? And Scorpius asked if he could too." She added. I couldn't even speak as I sared down at the girl in front of me. The mirror of her mother. Each and every detail. "Cassie, come here. I'll take you." A voice behind her said, Blaise. A little blonde boy ran up to me as his sister was being hoisted up. "Daddy can I too?" He asked as he also tugged at my clothes. "Yeah." I managed to say as I picked him up and stood behind Blaise. "Don't worry mate, we'll be here for you." Blaise muttered as he patted my back. "Thank you." I croaked out as he helped me put both kids back to their seats.

The coffin was lowered to the ground, and as it was tears started to fall from my eyes. She was gone now. She won't ever be coming back. "I love you." I whispered as I saw the last of her coffin. They threw dirt on top of it. Covering my whole life with it. After less than twenty minutes, not an inch of her was visible. The only sign of her ever being there was the tombstone above the fresh dig. "Daddy, mommy said I have to give this to you after the funeral." Cassie said as she handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw her familiar script. The hand writing I'd never get to see again. _"Darling, I'm so sorry for bailing out on you. I am so sorry for leaving you. I had no other choice. I couldn't bear to see you die.I'd rather it be me that you. Cassiopeia and Scorpius need you.I am sorry for tearing us apart. You'll hear from me in time love. I love you. Hermione."_ It was as if her voice read it for me. The wind whispering the contents of the letter that gave me a ittle peace of mind. "I love you too darling." I said as I walked towards the tombstone that bore her name and her favorite picture. A picture of us the first day we became friends. She was laughing and I was smiling at her, it was hard not to. I knelt down to run my finger through the writings that were etched on the stone and I read them with my heart. "Hermione. The greatest friend, sister, mother, and wife. A hero of the world and the world of a certain villain." I smiled at the message. Harry and Ron said that before we got married. I traced her name and smiled at the fact that she had my name to death. She was mine to death, as morbid as it may sound. _Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy. _She was mine forever.

I took both of the kids and made my way to the car tha was waiting for all three of us. As I got in, I muttered a quick drying spell to all three of us and looked out the window. I was surprised to see a woman standing in front of Hermione's grave, I thought everyone left already. She was wearing a pale pink dress, clashing against everything around her. Her brown hair was in soft waves that reached her lower back. She was just like Hermione. I smiled and shook my head, she wasn't gone after all. I looked back and saw the girl walking the opposite direction of where our car was heading. "Goodbye darling." I said before I picked up my sleeping girl. "Watch over us." I said before I tried to sleep. _"Draco, name a constellation after me will you, so that I'll also belong in the sky with you and with our children."_ I remembered her saying. "We'll never be apart love. We belong on the same wide sky." I said as I looked at the document that was delivered a week before she died. It granted my request to rename the constelation next to Draco as Hermione. "Even our constelations are destined to live forever love." I said before I drifted asleep.

in memory of my beautiful grandmother who left my family May 02, 2011

RIP mommy. August 17, 1943 - May 02, 2011


End file.
